Should I Say No To This?: Jon Groff and Lin-Manuel Miranda
by savjanea
Summary: Jon Groff and Lin-Manuel Miranda meet at auditions for Hamilton. What will happen when Jonathan takes a liking to Lin? Will Lin feel the same way? Or become completely weirded out? Hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

Should I Say No To This?: Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jonathan Groff

 **Jonathans POV:**

As I sat in the car with my best friend, Lea, I start to go over my song and lines in my head. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but there's something about this audition thats making me particularly nervous. I never get nervous before an audition!

Lea looks over at me, she can tell I'm panicking about this situation. "Hey," she says grabbing my hand, "Everything is going to go great. You're gonna be fantastic as always. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Lea. I'm not sure why I'm so worried about this audition. Maybe it's something about the historical aspect. I'm not sure, whatever. I'll call you when I'm done and I'll tell you how it went. "

We pulled up to the performance space where the auditions were being held. I gave Lea a quick hug and a 'thank you' for giving me a ride. I grabbed my resume and headshots and walked to the door.

"Break a leg!" Lea shouted through the window before taking off.

I walked into the foyer to less people than I expected. I can't tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Better chance of getting a role? Or is the script awful? Either way, I try to think positively.

I walk a little bit further into the building. Immediately my eyes lock on this beautiful man across the room from me. He has long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail, a goatee, and the most dazzling eyes I've ever seen on a man. He looks my direction and catches me looking at him, I look away as fast as I can and try to play it off.

Apparently it didn't work because before I knew it he was walking towards me.

He reached out to shake my hand. God, his hands were so soft.

"Hey there! I'm Lin-Manuel. I haven't seen you around! What's your name?"

Oh, God. Oh, God. What do I do? _Tell him your name you idiot._

"Um, Jonathan. My name is Jonathan. Yeah, I'm new. Well to this theatre, at least."

I sound so stupid.

"Oh, nice. I love new people. Let me show you around!" Lin takes a look at my sheet. "Great, your audition isnt until 2. We have some time. Follow me."

A million thoughts are rushing through my head. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

 _AN: Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic on this couple, hopefully this goes the way I want it to. If you're a little confused, this is based around the musical 'Hamilton'. Jon Groff and Lin-Manuel are two cast members. Please review & give feedback for anything you'd like to see happen in the story! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathans POV

"This is our snack bar, they have the best muffins. Oh, and this is where we do vocal exercises and such. The acoustics in here are amazing," said Lin, marching me around the interior of the theater.

"Wow, it really is incredible in here. Hopefully I'll get cast and will be able to get one of those muffins you were talking about!"

Was that stupid? That was stupid. I don't know what else to say. He makes my insides fluttery.

"Who says you have to wait?" said Lin.

Before I could say anything we were walking back to the (closed) snack bar where Lin ran to the back and grabbed me a muffin.

"Don't you have to pay for that?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't obsessed with every move he made.

"I basically built this place from the ground up, they can spare me a muffin. Here."

I go in to grab the muffin from him when our hands touched. I glanced at the beautiful man making physical contact with me while handing me a stolen baked good. He met my gaze.

His hands are so soft I think I might explode. What was only about 2 seconds of touching seemed like a thousand years. I clear my throat, as does Lin

"Um, anyway, your uh, your audition is in a few minutes. We should probably get back," said Lin. "Wouldn't want you to be late!"

"Yeah, you're right." I replied. My voice is shaking.

Most of the time a simple hand touch would mean nothing but there was something about this mans skin that made my whole world stop.

"I'll walk you." said Lin.

We turn in the direction of where we first met and begin walking. Lin rests his hand on my back.

I look at him and flash a small glimpse of a smile, his hand not moving.

"Hey, Jon?" asked Lin.

"Yeah?" I replied

He pulls a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket and quickly writes something down.

"Here's my number, call me if you ever need something. Or just wanna talk. Oh, and don't worry about whether or not you'll make it in the show. You're all set. Break a leg!" said Lin.

Lin walks in the other direction and I am weak in the knees.

How am I supposed to focus for this audition with this madness going on?

Here goes nothing...

 **AN: Hey again! Thank you so much for the kind words on the first chapter! I'm glad this cute little story is being enjoyed. Keep em' coming! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jonathans POV**

I walk out from my audition, I'm feeling pretty confident about it. They gave me a few pointers and said they would definitley be in touch with me. But that's not whats on my minf right now. I absolutely cannot stop thinking about Lin, I honestly dont remember half of the things that happened in there.

All I know is that I have his number. Do I intend to use it? I don't know, maybe.

Oh who am I kidding, of course I am. I take out my phone and enter the digits into a fresh text message.

 _Hey, Lin. It's Jon. Just wanted to text you so you could have my number in case you ever needed anything. Wouldn't be fair if this was a one sided 'if you need anything' friendship!_

I hit send too fast. Was that the type of text someone responds to? Or one somene just glances at and brushes off because there's no need for a response? The suspense is killing me and the fact that I may not get a response at all is even worse.

My phone vibrates

 _Lin: Hey, Jon! Are you free? I wanna meet with you and talk to you about your auditon. Meet around 4 and Mike's?_

I hate Mike's, reminds me too much of when i was apart of a fraternity. But I will meet this man anywhere at any time so I don't think twice before I accept his offer. I look at my watch and it's 3:00. Mike's is down town so if I catch the subway now I can get there with a few minutes to spare. I gather my things and run out the door.

As I'm sitting on the subway my palms begin to sweat. Why am I so nervous? He makes me feel so many emotions once and all we've done is touch hands! What if we touch hands again and he says something? What if it's something bad? No, he's too perfect to be mean. I'm just psyching myself out is all.

I finally exit my last of 4 subway cars and walk up to the street, Mike's is directly in front og me. I pass the crosswalk and go inside of the sportsbar where I see Lin sitting alone at a booth. He sees me walk in and waves at me, gesturing at me to join in. I would have gone over even if I wasnt invited.

Lin stands up and greets me with a hug that I accept way to eagerly. He smells like cologne and stolen muffins. He became my new favorite smell.

'Have a seat!' said Lin. I sat in the booth directly across from him. 'I hope you like beer because I ordered you one.'

'Oh yeah, love it.' I reply, trying to sound like beer wasn't the equivalent of urine to me. I'm an actor, I can down a beer for him.

The young waitress came with our drinks on a tray. Before she could get less than a foot away from our table she slipped on her sholace, drenching the both of us in the gross alchoholic beverage.

I rush to make sure the woman was okay where she continuously apologizes and assures me that she is just fine. She runs to the back to fetch help and clean up supples.

Next thing I know Lin is closer to me than ever, dabbing me dry with the sad pieces of paper this place calls napkins. I don't know what to do or say but I definitley dont move.

'Sorry, it's an instinct. My mom always did this to me whenever I made a mess on myself so I guess it just rubbed off on me.' said Lin. He looked me in the eyes, most likely to make sure that I wasn't weirded out by his gesture.

'No, that's actually very sweet of you. Thank you. But what about you? You got it more than I did.' I said.

'I hate this shirt anyway. Do you wanna get out of here and walk arounf the city so we can dry off and talk more?' Lin said with a smile.

'I'd love to.' I said, returning the smile.

AN: Hey guys! Thank you again for the reviews, and feel free to leave any pointers or suggestions. I tried making this chapter a little longer because the others felt short. I hope you like it! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to interrupt your reading & get your hopes up about another chapter, but this is merely an authors notes with some questions for my reader, whom I love very much!

This is the first fanfic I've written, even though I've been a writer all my life. I've come to realize that writing like this is something that I'm very fond of! I love to write stories thatyou guys enjoy reading.

I hate being spiratic when it comes to writing and publishing and I feel as though I want to start putting out a new chapter the story at the same time every week-that's where you beautiful people come in. Is that something you guys would be okay with? If so, which day of the weel would you like that to be? Or do you like the chapters to be more spiratic?

Personally when reading a story I don't like to feel like I'm waiting an eternity for the next chapter so a set date is definitley something I would be on board with in all the stories that I follow!

Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews (along with thoughts and ideas for the story (;) in the reviews so hopefully we can come to a consensus!

Thank you all, lots of love!

P.S To make up for this lengthy interruption, I will be publishing the next chapter of the story later this evening x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jonathans POV**

"So," says Lin, walking besides me down the street of Manhattan, "how long have you been an actor?"

"God, for as long as I can remember. Acting has alway been apart of my life. Sometimes it's my reason for living. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have theatre." I replied. I didn't mean to be that honest. I've known this man a day and I already feel like I can tell him anything.

"Wow, well you're definitley where you're supposed to be," replied Lin. "Anyone who is that passionate about what they do deserves to be successful." I feel myself blush, while simultaneously attempting to keep te conversation moving. I could talk to him for hours.

"What about you?" I ask, "How long have you been acting?"

"Well, it all started with writing for me. I've always been in love with the idea of seeing my vision unfold right in front of my eyes rather than be apart of it. Sometimes, though, I'll be selfish and write parts specifically for myself when I get an itch to be on stage again." he replied genuinely.

I love how he talks. I love how serious he is about what he does. I love everything about him. I wish I could just grab his hand while we're walking and having such intellectual conversations. I want nothing more than to hold his hand, or make any physical contact with him, be connected to him. Why am I feeling this way so fast?

We continue to walk down the street, same conversation as before. He tells me about his loves and his hates and his pet peeves and I tell him anything he wants to know about me. I know more about this man than I would have ever dreamt of knowing and I am so in love with the idea of that.

Lin stops walking and faces me, making perfect eye contact.

"Jon, I don't know what this is. I've never felt so strongly about a person. A guy, especially. I've never felt this way and I thought these kind of feelings would scare me. But they don't, and I'm convinved that is because I'm feeling these feelings for you. I don't want to call what I'm feeling anything. But I know that you're one of the greatest people I've ever met and I've never talked to anyone the way I talk to you. You're mindboggling to me." says Lin.

I'm convinced my heart has stopped beating and I will collapse at any moment. God I hope that doesn't happen, I don't want to miss anything he has to say. Lin continues to speak.

"I feel connected to you. I feel protective over you. I feel like I've known you my whole life and I-I..."

Stop time. Stop the world. Stop everything because he is kissing me with such passion and rigor of a thousand suns with the warmth of a campfire. He's kissing me like I am his own and he is the only one who knows how to kiss me. A million thoughts are bursting through my head and all I can think is that I never, ever want this moment to end. Lin pulls away. The shock and fear in his eyes takes me back.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I don't know why I just did that. I have, I have to..." and before he could finish his sentence, he was gone, in the other direction. Walking so fast he seems to just disappear. I don't have the energy to try and call after him because I am still in shock. I have only one thought.

Why?

 _AN: Here is the next chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy it! xox_


	6. Chapter 6

_Stop time. Stop the world. Stop everything because he is kissing me with such passion and rigor of a thousand suns with the warmth of a campfire. He's kissing me like I am his own and he is the only one who knows how to kiss me. A million thoughts are bursting through my head and all I can think is that I never, ever want this moment to end. Lin pulls away. The shock and fear in his eyes takes me back._

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, I don't know why I just did that. I have, I have to..." and before he could finish his sentence, he was gone, in the other direction. Walking so fast he seems to just disappear. I don't have the energy to try and call after him because I am still in shock. I have only one thought._

 _Why?_

 **The Next Week**

I'm at the first rehearsal for Hamilton. I'm playing King George and I wish I could be more excited about it. Lin hasn't talked to me since he kissed me on the street. He's sitting at the front of the room avoiding any and all eye contact with me. He seems less happy than usual, I want nothing more than to just talk to him about what happened. I want to ask him why he ran off, why he would leave me stranded like that. I deserve an explanation from that man. But all I can do is sit and stare at his melancholy, still beautiful, face.

The director tells us he wants us to do a cold read. We begin and Leslie, who is playing Aaron Burr, begins with his first line. Lin seemed like he had turned into a completely different person when delivering his lines. He was full of so much life and personality, that's the LIn I want to be around again. I could sit and listen to him speak all day. Why can't things just be better already?

Eventually, we reached the point in the script where Lin and I had to exchange lines with one another. Suddnely, his speaking voice became lower. His voice was shaky and raspy, it sounded like he was about to burst into tears at any second. _Please Lin_ I think to myself _. Don't make this harder than it already is._

We eventually get through our scene, then the rest of the show. THe director gives us the okay to leave. I can't tell if I want to run out of that place faster than ever or stay forever until Lin can't avoid me anymore.

I get up and maintain a steady pace. I go to open the door when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around.

"Hi." says Lin, basically emotionless.

"Hi there." I reply.

"Jon, listen. I know I owe you an apology. I owe you an explanation, I owe you the world. I want to give that to you. Damnit I want to give that all to you so bad!" He says. I start to think this may end well.

"But I can't give you any of those things except for an apology," he continues. "I don't even have an explanation for myself. I don't know what that was."

I can feel the terrible lump in my throat and my eyes begin to water. _Damn it Jon, stay strong. Do NOT let this man see you weak._

What am I supposed to say? I have so many feelings for this man and I can't find the words to tell him that I just want to talk things out with him. I can't do that. I don't have the strength for that. I don't have the strength for _him_.

I sniff, give Lin a quick nod, and walk out the door.

AN: I'm starting to dread writing this part of the story. It's just so sad! I'm sorry you guys! BUt whats a good story without some drama? xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Jonathans POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe that after all of those feelings, all of those emotions, all of those words that needed to be said, I just walked away. I had to walk away, I could NOT let that man see me cry over him. He doesn't deserve that from me, not yet.

I'm about a quarter mile from the theatre in which I just blew off the man of my dreams. I'm hoping to catch the 4:55 train. That's right before rush hour so I can usually get a seat for my 30 minute ride home. I deserve to sit after what just happened.

I catch a seat close to the door and put my headphones in. Theres only one other person in the car. He's not particularly the type of person you want to be alone on a subway with, but that's the last thing that is on my mind right now. I put in my headphones, close my eyes, trying to forget what is behind me and what could be left to come.

For the next 15 minutes more and more people enter my car. I'm not usually claustrophobic, but the amount of business men and women surrounding me at the moment is giving me a headache. I finally reach my stop which is luckily only a 10 minute walk from my apartment. I exit the car and I see a text message on my phone. It's from my best friend, Lea.

 _Lea: Hi, my love! Looking at the time you just got off of your train ride home (; Meet for coffee at Priscilla's?_

I really could afford to see her and talk things out with her. Lea always gives the best advice. I respond to her text and start walking to the coffee shop. It's only 3 blocks from where I am.

I walk in and see Lea sitting at a table. Two coffees, two pastries. She knows exactly what I get. What a great best friend.

I smile at Lea and she greets me with a hug, I hold her tight. _Oh God, Jon. You can't cry yet. Not until you've at least told her what's going on._

"So," says Lea _,_ "What's new?"

"Well.." I say in a long, drawn out manor. "Theres a guy."

Lea practically falls out of her chair at this news. I give her a cautioned look.

"SPILL, GROFF. SPILL RIGHT NOW." she says.

"Well, okay, it's complicated, so..."

I continue to tell her about Lin. How he stole a muffin for me, gavee me his number, took me for beer, dabbed me dry, kissed me, ran off, approached me the next day, only for me to run off. All in a matter of 4 days.

Lea is silent. Lea is NEVER silent. I start to panic. She finally speaks.

"So, is he gay?" asks Lea. I shrug. "I mean, I'm assuming? Maybe? I dont know, he told me he's confused.

"But he kissed you." she asks. "Yes." I reply.

"And then he ran off."

"Yes."

"Wow, okay. That's heavy and honestly I want to cry for you. Okay, here's what I got. He sounds like he's never had the feelings for a guy before. He probably has gone through his whole life up until now believing that he was completely straight. This kind of stuff isn't easy to digest in one night. Jon, I think you need to call him. Let him explain. Talk things out for him. He needs somebody to be there for him and I think you need to be that person. Like I was there for you when you were feeling the same way, remember"

I want to explode at how right she is. She was there for me whole-heartedly. Hell, she was there when I came out to my parents!

"You're right, Lea."

"Always am!" she says with a smirk. "Now, call him. Right now. Right here."

I'm hesitant to say the least, but I pull out my phone and dial his number. Lea is watching me with the eyes of a hawk. If I didn't make this call she'd probably throw my coffee in my face and eat my pastry whilst doing so.

Lin picks up the phone. "Jonathan?"

"Yeah, uh hey. So I've been thinking. And, well, I think we should talk. Both of us. We have some explaining to do and, well, I probably didn't handle the situation very well either." I'm embarrassed at how nervous I sound.

Lea looks at me and mouths 'Invite him to dinner.' I nod.

"So, like, anyway, do you want to, like, come over tomorrow night? For dinner?" I ask

Lin takes a deep breath, clears his throat, and mutters "Okay" before hanging up the phone.

"Well...?" asks Lea.

"Well, looks like we have to go to the store. Guess I'm cooking tomorrow night."

Lea grins at me and squeals. We pick up our things and head out of the coffee shop to go to the market.

I hope this isn't a mistake.

AN: Hey Guys! First off, I just want to thank you guys so much for getting the fic to over 1,000 views! That is so incredible. I love writing this oh so much, and I love seeing that people enjoy reading it. Enjoy this chapter! xo


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan's POV

"I don't know why I agreed to cook, last time I used my stove we had to call the fire department." I said to my best friend Lea as we roamed the market.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. So I'm just going to come over early and cook and then leave before he gets there."

"God bless you, Lea Michele."

 _Later that evening._

"Okay, everything is ready to go," said Lea. "When he gets here just put the pasta in your nicest bowls and pur him a glass of water. Good luck, my love! Let me know what happenes as soon as he leaves." Lea gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she walked out the door.

6:58. He could be here any minute. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to him. I'm not even positive I won't cry when he gets to the door. _Please stay strong, Jon. Don't let him think you've lost your dignity._

Either way, I hope he get's here soon. I'm starving and Lea is an incredible cook. It's 7 now, and the buzzer rings almost as if it were on cue. I go to press the button to unlock the door and wait the excruciating 30 seconds it would take him to get to my apartment. I'm counting down the seconds until he knocks on my door.

When he finally does, the knock is so weak you could almost hear it saying "I don't want to be here." I open the door and Lin is standing there. Blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It makes me happier that he at least felt like he could dress comfortably. He's still standing at the door.

"Hi, Jonathan." He says to me, the softness of his voice is deafening.

"Hi, Lin. Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

He nods at me and walks inside. He looks around at my small apartment, thinking about something but he doesn't say a word. I close the door and walk into the kitchenette. I follow Lea's serving instructions and show Lin to the dining table.

"This looks delicious," says Lin forcing a smile. "I didn't know you cook."

"Uh, yeah, I dabble a little bit in culinary arts." I say trying to lighten the mood. The fact that Lea made the food wasn't something he needed know.

How is this conversation going to start? The whole reason he came over here was to talk about what happened. But who is going to talk first? What would I even say? I take a deep breath and start speaking, hoping it all comes out right.

"So," we both say at the same time. I guess he was thinking the same thing as me. We both giggle a little bit.

"You first." I say to Lin. It'd be better if he went first anyway.

"Okay," he starts. "I'm at a very weird point in my life right now, Jon. I have never had these feelings for a man before and I don't know how to deal with them. I kissed you on an impulse without even thinking about whether or not it was the right thing to do or if you even felt the same way. That's why I ran off. I've never kissed a man like that before and everything happened so fast that I didn't know what to do except get out of there as soon as possible."

This is what I expected him to say, Lea was right about how he was feeling. I listen intently and whole heartedly as he continues.

"I've had a few night to really reflect on the whole situation and Jon I realized that these feelings are here and they aren't going away. I don't know where they came from or why they decided to show up so late into my life but I'm starting to not feel so afraid of them I just need your help. I need your help progressng with my new discovery, for lack of better terms."

There are so many thoughts in my head right now. He said so much to me so quickly I don't even know where to start to form a response. I clear my head and let my mouth do the talking and hope it goes in my favor.

"I was 13 when I first started having those _feelings._ My best friend Lea was there for me through every stage of my self discovery . She helped me come out to my friends and she was there when I came out to my parents. So I know how important it is to have someone there for you. I will be there for you through this, Lin. Whole heartedly." I see tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I don't want us to be anything more than friends right now, though. I think you just need a friend without any complications."

Lin smiles at me and nods in agreement. We both stand up and wrap one another in a warm embrace. He's lost control of his tears and I'm holding him so tight, so safe, so lovingly and I won't let go until he isnt sad anymore.

"Thank you." he says to me. "Thank you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathans POV:

"I don't know if I can do this. This is crazy, right? It's crazy. Do you think it's too soon? I feel like it may be too soon. What if they freak out? I mean, my parents have never been religious, but who knows, they still have opinions. What if they have a bad opinion about me? WHAT IF THEY DIS-"

"Lin, calm down," I say, touching a hand to his shoulder. "I told you that you don't have to do this yet, we can turn around right now and go back to Manhattan and try again another time."

"No, I have to. You told me yourself that I would feel so much better after I tell my parents about my, uh, feelings. I want them to know, I've always been close to my parents." Lin replied.

"And you're sure you want me to go with you?"

"Yes!" he said agressively. "I need you, Jon. You're the only friend I have that knows about any of this and the only one who can truly help me move forward."

I can't help buut grin a little bit, however I manage to hold back the tears that are trying to push their way out of my tearducts. Not today, emotions.

We get out of the car and walk towards the home in which Lin's parents live in. Could it be possible that I'm more nervous than he is? I mean, I already came out to my parents, and these arent even my parents, but there's just something about meeting HIS parents that drives me insane.

We reach the door and Lin rings the bell. The door opens within a few seconds.

"My baby boy finally decided to come and visit his mother!" says an older, very happy, red headed woman greeting us at the door.

"Hi, mom." Lin says, kissing her on the cheek.

"And who is this handsome young man you've brought with you?"

I take it upon myself to introduce myself to her.

"Hello, . I'm Jonathan Groff. Lin and I work together in the musical." I say, reaching to shake her hand.

She pulls me in for a hug instead.

"Oh how nice to finally meed a friend of Lin's! Oh, and please, call me Luz. Come on inside, my husband is in the kitchen."

We walk in through the door to a beautifully decorated, very large home. It smells like roses and happiness in here. I've always been one for ambiance so I am already getting a pretty good feeling about what is about to happen. Hopefully my gut is right for once.

We walk into the kitchen to find a husky gray-haired man with a goatee. He turns to look at us and his face brightens when he sees Lin.

"Son! It's so great to see you!" The two men hug. "And I see you've brought a friend! Hi, I'm Luis, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes my hand.

"Hello sir, I'm Jonathan, and the pleasure is all mine."

"So," says Luz, "What finally brings you around?"

Those were the dreaded words I had been waiting to hear that would kick off this conversation. I feel my palms start to sweat and I look over at Lin who has a blank expression on his face. He begins to speak.

"Well, okay, there's something I need to talk to you guys about. Let's go sit down."

His parents have a concerned look on their face, but they say nothing and we all move to the living room and have a seat.

"So, some things have happened since you last saw me. Things that have changed my life forever. In a positive way, hopefully you see it that way too." Lin looks at me, then continues speaking.

"Since I met Jonathan, some feelings have surfaced. Feelings I have never felt before. That's why I brought him here today. Me and him, we're just friends now, but we had some things happen. And, well, I guess I'll just say it. Mom, dad, I'm gay."

I can't read their faces, what are they thinking? Are they angry? Are they happy? I'm so confused and all I want is for them to say something.

His dad raises his head.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to tell us. Son, this doesn't change anything at all! We still love you like we did yesterday and we will still love you tomorrow." he says.

I am so overcome with relief I could almost start crying.

Lin does start crying.

His mom speaks.

"Honey, you are my favorite person on the planet. I love you more than anything and this minor detail about you would not ever make me love you any less." She looks at me.

"And Jonathan, thank you for being here for my son. Thank you for helping him with this next step in his life."

I'm crying now.

We all hug one another. Lin and I stay for over and hour drinking tea and just talking about life with his family. I wish I was apart of this family, I already love his parents so much.

We finally say our goodbyes, all hugging once again. Luz made us promise we would come back for dinner so she can make us her famous flautas. There's no way I'm missing that.

Lin and I walk out the door and look at one another.

We stare for a few seconds. What's happening?

Before I know it I am wrapped in Lin's warm embrace. I immediately wrap my arms around his waist trying to hold him as tight as he is holding me.

"Thank you, thank you so much." he whispers. Flashbacks of that night a few weeks ago are running through my brain.

I told myself I would hold him forever then, I'm not breaking that promise now.

AN: Hi Guys! First off, I am so so SO sorry for how long it's been since I've updated. I've had a lot of stuff happen these past couple of weeks and I also have a procrastination problem lol. I tried to make this chapter long and interesting to make up for it. Enjoy!


End file.
